


Changing Our Destiny - Cayde Birthday Special

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: An idea thought up by AO3 user AislinAvalbane312 where September 5th is Cayde's Unofficial Official Birthday.Even in dire times, with the Pyramids looming within the Solar System, people still manage to enjoy each others company. And Rae, Cayde, and their Ghosts are no exception.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Changing Our Destiny - Cayde Birthday Special

The sides of the Tower were painted gold as the September sun began to set. Despite the tension in the air brought by the arrival of the Pyramids, it was still business as usual in the Tower. Guardians buying upgrades from Banshee, the distant yells of Shaxx and Saint commentating on Crucible and Trials matches, the odd Guardian grumbling over what they got off Rahool; things seemed relatively normal. Rae leaned against the railing of the catwalk that looked over the courtyard. As the Fireteam Vanguard and one of the most well-known Guardians within the Tower, she almost constantly faced with questions from nervous Kinderguardians and long-term Guardians alike about the Pyramids. Questions she didn’t have the answers to but wished she did.

An exhausted groan shook the Warlock from her thoughts as a certain blue Exo flopped onto the railing beside her. “Got buried in reports?” Rae asked with a knowing smile.

“I swear, Big Blue is tryin’ to kill me.” Cayde groaned.

“And you didn’t finish it, did you?”

“Colonel is covering for me.”

“I’m sure Zavala will never tell by the 3-toed footprints and the smell of birdseed.” Rae chuckled as she handed him a Spicy Ramen box, “Heads up. Happy Resday.”

“Huh…is it today?” Cayde asked, accepting the box, “Must’ve forgotten with all the chaos goin’ on.”

“Well, lucky for you, you got a lady to remind you!” Sundance chirped, flitting around Cayde. “Yeah, unlike a certain Ghost who forgot to mention that I had a Consensus meeting this morning.” Cayde replied after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. “It wasn’t my fault! Ophiuchus was supposed to remind me, but he didn’t!” Sundance bobbed angrily. “Actually, he did.” Ghost corrected, appearing beside her, “He told me that he sent you a message and you simply replied ‘Kay’ and went back to sleep.”

“Oh…” Sundance sank a bit upon remembering that she did, in fact, receive a message from Ikora’s Ghost that morning but was half-asleep upon receiving it. Cayde just chuckled as he booped Sundance on the top of her shell. Rae giggled at the scene before speaking up, “By the way, I got you something.”

“Aww, you didn’t have to, Sunrae.” Cayde replied. “I know, but I wanted to.” Rae smiled as Ghost transmatted a small box into Rae’s hand before the Warlock handed it to Cayde. The box was white with a blue lid and a black ribbon tied around it. Cayde removed the ribbon and opened the box which revealed a small keychain. It was a silver chain with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant was a blue spade with the Hunter symbol in silver in the middle and a plum dragon curled around it with the Warlock symbol in gold under the eye.

“Holy- Rae, this is great!” Cayde picked up the keychain, letting the pendant dangle for a bit, “Where’d you get this?”

“I may have gotten Banshee to help me with it. I’m no good when it comes to these things.” Rae scratched her neck sheepishly. Cayde glanced down at Banshee’s stall, who looked up at the two and gave a thumbs up before going back to the gun he was working on. “Thanks, Sunrae.” Cayde wrapped an arm around Rae’s shoulder and placed a kiss on her temple. “Oh, that reminds me!” Rae perked up, “I got something for you too, Sundance!”

“Wait, really?” Sundance’s eye seemed to brighten as she zipped around Rae, “Lemme see, lemme see!”

“Okay, okay! But come over here so Cayde doesn’t see.” Rae laughed as she turned her back to Cayde. “What are you up to?” Cayde asked, suspicious. “No peeking!” Rae called over her shoulder as Sundance gasped before letting out an excited giggle. Rae seemed to fiddle around with something before chiming, “And done! I had Everis help me make this one.” Rae turned around to reveal Sundance floating proudly in her hands. Except her shell was replaced with a blue, white and navy shell with a familiarly shaped horn on the top.

“Hey, there’s the Guardian I was lookin’ for!” Sundance said in her best Cayde impression. Cayde burst out laughing, temporarily drawing the attention of nearby Guardians, as Sundance continued, “Zavala, this IS my serious face! Can’t you tell? Rae, take me with you! I hate this job!” Rae couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before her: Cayde in a fit of laughter while Sundance zipped around him saying random lines in a Cayde impression.

“What did I just walk into?”

Rae peered past Cayde to see Ikora approaching them. “Hi, Ikora.” Rae waved as Cayde, still chuckling a bit, gave her a weak wave, “Oh hey, Ikora!”

“Ikora, if you tell me this is a practical joke…well, it kills me to say it, but I’d be really impressed!” Sundance popped up again, still doing a Cayde impression. “No, stop, please!” Cayde started laughing again, “Mercy, Sundance, mercy!”

“I gave Cayde and Sundance a present for Cayde’s Resday and Sundance has really gotten into the shell Everis and I made her.” Rae explained. “I can see that.” Ikora gave a small smile before turning to Cayde, who finally recovered from his laughing fit, “I came here because Zavala was curious as to why some of the reports were incomplete…and smelled of bird feed…and were covered in chicken-prints.”

“Uh, gotta go!” Cayde grabbed Sundance and took off running towards the bazaar. “Even in these dire times…” Ikora began. “Some things never change.” Rae finished, “It’s a good thing though, if you think about it. It’s better to keep in good spirits rather than being pessimistic. Remember the day Rasputin shot down the Almighty?”

“Everyone was tense while Cayde had set up a beach chair and had a bowl of Spicy Ramen, a glass of Ab~Synth and a pair of shades.” Ikora chuckled at the memory.

“And Blaze and Marcia joined him!” Rae laughed.

“Weren’t they placing bets on whether Rasputin would shoot it down or not?”

“I think-”

Rae was cut off as she spotted Zavala dragging Cayde by the cloak back towards the hanger, the latter having his arms crossed as Colonel was nestled in his lap, enjoying the ride.

“Some things never change.” Ikora chuckled, quoting Rae as she walked back to the Bazaar while Rae let out a small laugh before following Zavala and Cayde back to the Hanger to help the Hunter Vanguard with the endless mountain of reports he was fated to face.

** _Happy Birthday, Cayde-6!_ **


End file.
